The Third Book 1: New Strength
by ShadowVisions
Summary: The Third is my version of Omen of the Stars. Dovekit and Ivykit are concerned about the mysterious prophecy, and several encounters lead up to the final showdown of the lake! Please note that this is an old story continued, chapters 17 and on are good!
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

**"The Third" is my continuation of the Power of Three.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy! Here are the Allegiances!**

**Currently they don't have descriptions, but as new cats are introduced I will add their descriptions. For the current descriptions, look them up in Warriors: Sunrise(Good Book! I don't own that either lol)**

**ALSO: When I say Point Of View(POV), it doesn't mean the character says "I", it's more of a limited omniscient narrator following the character around, and knows their thoughts.**

**Here we go!!!!**

_THUNDERCLAN_

Leader: Firestar(4 Lives)-(Dovepaw- 8 "Power Lives")

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat:

Leafpool

(Jayfeather)

Warriors:

Squirrelfight

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Whitewing

Brackenfur(Toadpaw)

Sorreltail(Briarpaw)

Thornclaw(Ivypaw)

Brightheart(Rosepaw)

Spiderleg

Birchfall

Graystripe(Blossompaw)

Millie

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Cinderheart

Lionblaze(Bumblepaw)

Foxfur

Icetail

Apprentices:

Toadpaw

Rosepaw

Bumblepaw

Briarpaw

Blossompaw

Ivypaw

Dovepaw

Queens:

Ferncloud

Poppyfrost

Daisy

Elders:

Longtail

Mousefur

_SHADOWCLAN_

Leader: Blackstar(5 Lives)

Deputy: Russetfur

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud(Flamepaw)

Warriors:

Oakfur(Tigerpaw)

Rowanclaw

Smokefoot

Ivytail(Dawnpaw)

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

Ratscar

Snaketail

Whitewater

Tawnypelt

Redpelt

Scorchtail

Shrewfrost

Owlflight

Queens:

Snowbird

Elders:

Cedarheart

Tallpoppy

_WINDCLAN_

Leader: Onestar(5 Lives)

Deputy: Ashfoot

Medicine Cat:

Barkface(Kestrelpaw)

Warriors:

Crowfeather

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Nightcloud

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail(Thistlepaw)

Dewspots(Sedgepaw)

Willowclaw(Swallowpaw)

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Sunstreak

Elders:

Morningflower

Webfoot

Tornear

_RIVERCLAN_

Leader: Leopardstar(3 Lives)

Deputy: Mistyfoot(Pricklepaw)

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing

(Willowshine)

Warriors:

Voletooth(Minnowpaw)

Reedwhisker(Beetlepaw)

Mosspelt(Pebblepaw)

Beechfur

Rippletail(Mallowpaw)

Graymist

Dawnflower(Petalpaw)

Dapplenose(Grasspaw)

Pouncetail

Mintfur

Otterheart(Sneezepaw)

Pinefur

Rainstorm

Duskfur

Coppertail

Robinwing

Nettlepelt

Icewing

Elders:

Swallowtail

Stonestream

Blackclaw

**Updated as of Chapter 13!**

I'm planning 40-60 Chapters in each book, along with a bonus! READ! Vote in polls please!

Chapters done:

_1. Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw_

_2. Meeting with Bluestar_

_3. Hunting?_

_4. Power Of Three Talk(Part 1)_

_5. Nine Lives_

_6. Ivykit vs. Dovekit_

_7. Leafpool's Den_

_8. Tigerstar(Part 1)_

_9. Ivypaw and Dovepaw_

_10. First Gathering(Part 1)_

_11. First Gathering(Part 2)_

_12. Training Together(Part 1)_

_13. The Battle of ShadowClan(Part 1)_

_**Chapters to Come(Sneak Peek):**_

_14. The Battle of ShadowClan(Part 2)- Dovepaw's POV_

_15. The Battle of ShadowClan(Part 3)- Ivypaw's POV_

_16. Training Together(Part 2)- Ivypaw's POV_

_17. Toadfrost, Rosepelt- Dovepaw's POV_

_18. Ivypaw vs Dovepaw(Part 1)- Dovepaw's POV_

_19. Tigerstar(Part 2)- Ivypaw's POV_

_20. Kits!- Ivypaw's POV_

Spoilers/Hints

1. Dovepaw vs. Ivypaw is nowhere close to an end.

2. Brambleclaw dies between chapters 14-16. The new deputy's name starts with B or C. That narrows it down to 6 cats!

3. Leopardstar will die in Daybreak!

4. Poppyfrost's and Mousewhisker's kits are born(Chapter 20)

5. Dovepaw has kits in Dark Deputy- they are named after previous leaders.

6. Lionblaze will be a father!

Book 2 will be called Daybreak! Dovepaw and Ivypaw earn their warrior names in the first chapter of that book!(40 Chapters)

Book 3 will be called Dark Deputy!(40 Chapters)

Book 4 will be called Haunting of the Past!(52 Chapters)

____________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is from Dovekit's POV

____________________________________________________

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called.

"Ivykit! Wake up!" Dovekit squealed. "Firestar's announcing a Clan meeting!"

"Okay, okay, Dovekit, I'm coming!" retorted a drowsy Ivykit.

Dovekit bounded over to the Highledge. Ivykit closely followed. Firestar began to speak:

"I know all of you are offset by the death of Hollyleaf, but Clan life must continue. Although we can not bury her, we will hold a vigil for her tonight. I want Brackenfur to organize a dawn patrol to go along the ShadowClan border. Brambleclaw, will you organize a hunting patrol?" Brambleclaw nodded. "Good. But before you go, I shall have the honor to preform one of my favorite duties. Bumblekit, Briarkit, Blossomkit, will you come forward?" The kits ran forward. "That will be us when we are old enough" Ivykit whispered to Dovekit. Dovekit smiled. Firestar continued: "As kits of Graystripe, I know you will do well in serving your Clan." He paused to smile, then carried on: "Bumblekit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Bumblepaw. Lionblaze, you will be mentor to Bumblepaw. This will be your first apprentice. I trust you to pass on all you learned from Ashfur as well as your own skills onto this apprentice. Briarkit, from this moment on you will be known as Briarpaw. Sorreltail, you will be mentor to Briarpaw. You have a learned a lot from your experiences as a warrior. I know you will be a great mentor to Briarpaw. Blossomkit, from this moment on you will be known as Blossompaw. Graystripe, you mentored Brackenfur to be a great warrior, and I am positive you will do the same with your daughter, Blossompaw. All of ThunderClan chanted their names, most loudly Dovekit and Ivykit. "Bumblepaw! Briarpaw! Blossompaw!" Dovekit knew from that experience that she would have to be the greatest warrior she could.


	3. Chapter 2

Could I get some reviews please? Thanks!

Chapter 2

This leads up to Dovekit's Power!!! Still Dovekit's POV

____________________________________________________

Dovekit yawned and curled up in the nursery next to Ivykit. It had been a long day, though not really for Dovekit and Ivykit, who had mostly stayed in the nursery. Dovekit played with the idea that she and her sister should go on an adventure. She shook the thought off her mind, and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dovekit found herself on the island, where she heard Gatherings were held. She looked around and saw starry cats. The only dead cat Dovekit knew was Hollyleaf, but Dovekit couldn't find her among the starry ranks. What was she here for? Suddenly, a blue-furred cat stepped forward and introduced herself. "Welcome, Dovekit. I am Bluestar." "Am I dead?" Dovekit interrupted, anxious. "No," Bluestar continued. "Have you heard of the prophecy?" "No" Dovekit admitted. "An ancient cat told your leader Firestar that: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." The blue cat paused for Dovekit to nod, then continued: "Jayfeather and Lionblaze are part of this prophecy. The third cat- is you, Dovekit." Dovekit was in shock. She was to hold the power of the stars in her paws? It didn't make sense to her. "It might be a little overwhelming at first," Bluestar realized. "But you will have the ability, along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze, to lead the Clans out of these dark times. Tell Jayfeather and Lionblaze that I told you you were the third, but do not speak a word to any other cat, not even Firestar, just yet. You will meet me tomorrow in your dreams and we will show you your powers." Dovekit blinked in amazement, and then she woke up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I must save the Clans" Dovekit whispered to herself. "I am the third!"


	4. Chapter 3

Never fear, Chapter 3 is here!

Ivykit's POV!

Ivykit was pacing back and forth in the nursery waiting for Dovekit to wake up. They just had to do something. Although they were nearing six moons and apprenticeship, it was quite boring sleeping in the nursery. When at last Dovekit rose and stretched, Ivykit padded over to her. Dovekit looked drowsy, but Ivykit began: "Dovekit, staying in the nursery is boring. Let's go do something!" But Dovekit didn't hear; she was pondering over something. "Dovekit!" Ivykit whined. "Listen!" Right now we are useless to the Clan! Let's sneak out and hunt!" Dovekit looked uneasy, but finally nodded and responded: "But be careful!" "Your the one who needs to be careful!" Ivykit retorted. With that they slipped out of the door.

Dovekit and Ivykit had just escaped into the brambles, after sneaking by Brackenfur and Hazeltail. But as they brushed their pelts through the thicket, Dovekit was staring at Jayfeather and Lionblaze, who seemed to be chatting about something important. "What do want with them?" questioned Ivykit, who had obviously noticed. "I... I need to talk to them.." Dovekit stuttered. Ivykit was suspicious, but responded: "Fine, but make it quick! We must feed the Clan!" Dovekit turned and nodded, then padded away to join Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

OOOOOOOHHHHHHH???? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN CHAPTER FOUR?????


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!!!

(DUN DUN DUN)

Ivykit's POV(hehehe)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Dovekit was out of earshot, Ivykit snuck into the trees, taking an alternate route around to where Lionblaze and Jayfeather were. Ivykit could see them talking, but they couldn't. Ivykit couldn't help herself to not listen to their conversation. "Be serious, Lionblaze, we know it's either Ivykit or Dovekit! We just have to find out which- and fast!" Ivykit was confused. Jayfeather and Lionblaze needed to find out something about her or her sister. Then she got worried- was that possibly what Dovekit needed to talk to them about? Ivykit leaned in closer to catch it all: "I know Jayfeather, but-- Hey, is that Dovekit there? Ask her if she's had any weird dreams or something!" Lionblaze was correct- Dovekit was now sitting next to the warrior and medicine cat. "Jayfeather... Lionblaze... I need to tell you something... you know the prophecy- right?" Dovekit began. "Yes! Go on!" Lionblaze blurted out. "Shut up!" Jayfeather nudged Lionblaze. "Let her speak" he continued, nodding at Dovekit. "Well, I had this weird dream where Bluestar told me a prophecy, I was a part of it, and to only tell you two." She paused. "I'm a bit concerned" Dovekit finished. Lionblaze let his jaw drop in excited astonishment, and even Jayfeather showed a quick grin. Ivykit was amazed- how could her sister tell them and not her? How could she be so important? It was a little much to handle. Jayfeather broke the silence: "Good. Do not tell anyone, and tell us if anything new happens. Okay?" Dovekit slowly nodded yes. She padded back to the nursery, totally forgetting about Ivykit and hunting. Ivykit didn't care. She just curled up behind the brambles, and let the jealousy overtake her. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had just taken her sister away.

Oooooohhh... A cliffhanger. Dovekit's power is revealed in the next chapter- and Ivykit's personality is starting to take shape. Comment!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Hooray!

Dovekit's POV!

Dovekit padded into the nursery and curled up next to the wall- but she was too excited to go to sleep. But she had to- it was the only way Bluestar could give her her powers! While rethinking the conversation with Jayfeather and Lionblaze, she remembered with a jolt she forgot to go hunting with Ivykit! Even though it was against the warrior code, she had looked forward to the experience, and shook off the thought as she drowsed off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dovekit found herself on the island, surrounded by starry cats. Bluestar stepped forward. "Are you ready to know and receive your power?" she asked. "Ye-Yes" Dovekit managed. "Good. Dovekit- you will be granted the nine lives of a leader." Dovekit stared in amazement as Bluestar continued: "But there is a catch- a good one. If another cat is on it's way to join us, you may give up one of your lives to save it. Dovekit- you must use this power wisely. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Dovekit hesitated- then nodded yes. With that, Bluestar stepped back into the starry ranks. A queen she had never before seen stepped forward to greet her. "I am Brindleface. I was slaughtered by Tigerstar when the dogs came. I give you the gift of honesty." With that, more cats stepped forward: "I am Swiftpaw, and I too was killed by dogs. I give you the gift of loyalty." "I am Shrewpaw, killed by the Twoleg monsters. I give you the gift of compassion." "I am Frostfur. I did not go on the Great Journey, and starved. I give you the gift of kindness." "I am Speckletail. I stayed behind with Frostfur. I give you the gift of understanding." "I am Honeyfern, killed by a snake. I give you the gift of wisdom." "I am Yellowfang, an old medicine cat. I give you the gift to be clever." "I am Spottedleaf, the medicine cat before Yellowfang. I give you the gift of bravery." Finally Bluestar stepped forward. "I, Bluestar, give you the gift of curiosity. Although you have the nine lives of a leader, you must still rise through your Clans ranks. Use your power wisely." Bluestar finished, and it was all gone.

Comment on how you liked it- Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Dovekit's POV... These kits will be apprentices soon!

____________________________________________________

Dovekit felt something brushing against her pelt. It was Ivykit, prodding her awake. "NOW we are going hunting." She announced. "Fine," replied Dovekit."Just let me get up" With that the two kits scrambled out of the nursery. Ivykit was acting a bit strange today, being so demanding, but Dovekit countered the idea by proving that she was upset about not hunting yesterday. At last the sisters reached the edge of the clearing. Dovekit scented mouse, and Ivykit was already blazing after it. The mouse was quick, but Ivykit easily caught up and killed it with a swipe. "You try" Ivykit added, smugly. Dovekit was nervous- she didn't know anything about hunting! Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a vole. Dovekit tried to crouch down, then gave chase on the vole. Almost instantly, she tripped and fell. Ivykit burst out in mocking laughter. "You're so pathetic..." Ivykit began. "And you're part of a prophecy? Obviously StarClan doesn't care a mouse tail who they pick! Maybe if I kill you now, it might knock a little sense into them, huh sis? Dovekit started to mew in disbelief and protest, but it was too late. Ivykit delivered the killing bite, and everything went black.

Ooooh... cliffhanger! Don't worry guys, she has 8 lives left!(Not that Ivykit knows, lol)

Ivykit- The little traitor lol!

People- Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Ivykit's POV(Notice the pattern? 2 Dove, 2 Ivy, 2 Dove, and now 2 Ivy!...)

____________________________________________________

Ivykit gasped. Did she just really kill her sister? It felt weird... like it wasn't just her killing Dovekit. Ivykit looked up into the sky, and knew she would be in big trouble. Unless she thought of a plan. She sat there for a while... thinking... looking at her sister's blood. Ivykit would have to make up her death. She turned around and padded into Leafpool's den.

"Leafpool! Leafpool!" Ivykit cried, trying to act quite concerned. "What is it?" Leafpool asked. Get Jayfeather. I must keep doing apprentice duties. "There is no time!" Ivykit retorted. "A fox got Dovekit when we were exploring!" Leafpool gaped at Ivykit, then ran as fast as she could to Dovekit's scent. Ivykit followed chase. When they got to the spot where Dovekit's body lay, they found lots of blood, but the most amazing thing was that Dovekit was staring at her, as well as any cat, her eyes narrowed.

"You're alive!" Ivykit cried, trying to sound happy and surprised. "I thought you were dead!" "I pretty much was." Dovekit admitted, not shifting her gaze. "Let's get you to my den." Leafpool finalized. "I'm fine!" Dovekit protested, but continue to Leafpool's den.

Chapter 8 soon!

Also, with each chapter, I update the Allegiances. Useful if you are confused!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! I hope your enjoying this! Still Ivykit's POV

____________________________________________________

"Dovekit will be okay" Leafpool mewed to Ivykit. She then looked up to the sky. It's getting late, Ivykit. You should be heading back to the nursery." "You're not my mother!" retorted Ivykit. Leafpool narrowed her eyes: "I am your medicine cat- in which you listen to." Frustrated, Ivykit obeyed, muttering to herself about Dovekit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivykit found herself in a forest, obviously at night. She turned her gaze around. There- she saw a cat- his eyes gleaming as he stepped forward. "Hello, little one. I have seen your true ambition. I have seen your determination. That is why I am here- to train you. I am Tigerstar- the greatest warrior ever to have roamed the Clans." He began. Ivykit was astonished- Tigerstar would train her? "We will begin when you are an apprentice. But I wouldn't worry- you won't have long to wait." Tigerstar smirked. With that, Ivykit woke out of the dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivykit still couldn't believe her luck- Tigerstar wanted to be her mentor! Who cares about that stupid prophecy Dovekit was involved in? It would all be over when she was finished training! A cry from the Highledge woke her from her thoughts: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" It was Firestar. Ivykit knew Tigerstar was right- she would be an apprentice.

Uh Oh- It's Tigerstar- AHHHHHH!!!

Also, they will become apprentices!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9! Dovekit's POV

____________________________________________________

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl shook the camp. ThunderClan gathered below him. "Today is a good day for ThunderClan" he began, grinning. The cats below yowled in joy. "I would like to begin," Firestar continued, "by removing Squirrelflight and Leafpool from apprentice duties. I trust that they are ready to serve their Clan well again." Squirrelflight seemed happy; Leafpool did not show an expression. "We also have two new warriors. Foxpaw and Icepaw, please step forward. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. "Foxpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do" Foxpaw stuttered, and Icepaw managed the words "I do". "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Foxfur. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty. Icepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Icetail. StarClan honors your compassion and kindness." "Foxfur! Icetail!" the Clan yowled. Dovekit noticed Lionblaze had a paticular interest in Icetail, and wondered where that would lead. "We also have two new apprentices." Firestar announced. "Ivykit and Dovekit, would you step forward?" Dovekit cautiously padded to the front, along with her confident sister Ivykit, who had tried to kill her already. Firestar began: "Ivykit, Dovekit, you have had a rather lucky kithood, but I know you will prove yourselves. Ivykit, from this moment on you will be known as Ivypaw. Thornclaw, you will be mentor to Ivypaw. Pass on all you know to her. Dovekit, from this moment on you will be known as Dovepaw. I will be mentor to Dovepaw. I known she will become a great warrior." Ivypaw seemed relatively happy, Dovepaw was beaming. She had Firestar as a mentor! Everything was going great- except the fact that her sister was trying to kill her.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_________________________________________

Firestar read off a list of cats going to the Gathering: "Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Whitewing, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Foxfur, Icetail, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, Dovepaw, Ivypaw". Dovepaw was excited; this would be her first Gathering! She would be able to meet apprentices from other Clans- and find out some great news, too. Firestar signaled for the cats going to the Gathering, and Dovepaw got in line behind Whitewing. Firestar led them down a trail into WindClan territory, then around the water's edge. At last they crossed the tree bridge onto the island. The leaders bounded up into the lowest branches on the tree; the deputies sat below. Dovepaw went to go find some apprentices to talk to.

In front of a bush Dovepaw could see a group of apprentices, she padded over to greet them. By the scents, she could tell that three of them were RiverClan, and two were WindClan. "Hi, I'm Dovepaw." she mewed. "Hello! I'm Petalpaw." meowed a she-cat. "These are my kin, Pricklepaw and Grasspaw, and our friends from WindClan are Sedgepaw and Swallowpaw. They will be warriors soon!" Petalpaw concluded. Dovepaw was about to sit down and chat, but then she heard Leopardstar's yowl: "The Clans are at peace beneath Silverpelt. It is time for the Gathering to begin!"

This is the 1/4 mark in Book 1!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Now from Ivypaw's POV!

__________________________________________________

Ivypaw turned around when she heard Leopardstar's cry. All the cats turned their attention to her. "We will begin with RiverClan." She began. "We have named four apprentices: Beetlepaw, Pricklepaw, Petalpaw, and Grasspaw. RiverClan has nothing else to report." she mewed, then turned to Blackstar, but he protested: "ShadowClan has nothing to report." Leopardstar turned her gaze to Onestar. "Sunpaw has earned his warrior name and is known as Sunstreak. That is all." Mews of congratulations rose, mostly from WindClan. Onestar nodded to Firestar. "This has been a good moon for ThunderClan." he began. "Five kits are now known as Bumblepaw, Briarpaw, Blossompaw, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw." Ivypaw blinked when she heard her name, then rose to a standing position, and returned to a seat. "We also have two new warriors." Firestar continued. "Foxpaw and Icepaw are now known as Foxfur and Icetail." Again, mews of congrats rose from the cats. "If that is all, this Gathering is now at an end." He finished, then led out his Clan. Ivypaw was sure to get first in line for the journey home.

__________________________________________________

News, News, News, Blah, Blah, Blah. Chapter 12 coming soon!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12=Ivypaw's POV

Training Together(Part 1)

____________________________________________________

Ivypaw woke up and padded from her comfy nest in the apprentice's den. Poppyfrost was leading the dawn patrol along the WindClan border; Lionblaze was taking out a hunting patrol. Thornclaw padded over to Ivypaw and announced: "Firestar wanted to train with us today." Ivypaw shrugged and followed him, but inside she really didn't want to. Once they reached Firestar and Dovepaw, Thornclaw suggested: "Why don't we head along the ShadowClan border?". "Okay." Firestar agreed. The four cats made their way through the undergrowth until they reached the ShadowClan scent markers. "What can you smell?" Firestar questioned the two apprentices. Ivypaw was about to speak, but Dovepaw got there first. "ShadowClan.... and mouse." She answered. "Good." Firestar praised. "Would you like to try and hunt the mouse?" He asked her. "I will!" Ivypaw blurted out. "Okay!" Firestar purred in amusement. "Go ahead." Ivypaw sat in the hunting crouch she had learned, then sprang off. The prey didn't stand a chance as she caught up and pounced on it. The mouse was stunned, and Ivypaw killed it with a swipe. "Very good!" Thornclaw praised, and Firestar mewed agreement. Dovepaw seemed concerned. Ivypaw still couldn't believe Dovepaw was part of a prophecy. Then Ivpaw realized why Dovepaw was concerned. Behind the leader, warrior, and concerned apprentice, was what looked like the whole of ShadowClan, ready to attack. Firestar whirled around to face them in disbelief. Just then, Russetfur yowled the battle cry.

____________________________________________________

Uh Oh, a battle! What will happen???


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 is from Dovepaw's POV! YAY!

The Battle Of ShadowClan(Part 1)

Dovepaw twirled around at the sound of Russetfur's yowl. She looked up- and then felt Oakfur's claws crash into her. Dovepaw tumbled around on the ground. She had a gash on her shoulder, but immediately sprang back into the fighting. She had to prove herself, as an apprentice. Quickly, she looked around and spotted Firestar battling two cats. He mouthed "I got it" and explained: "Go get reinforcements!" Dovepaw understood. She jumped over and raced through the underbrush, back to camp. There she saw Leafpool standing over Poppyfrost, confirming something. "Your going to have kits, Poppyfrost. Mousewhisker's kits." "That's great!" Poppyfrost responded. Then she saw Dovepaw, bleeding, and gasped. Dovepaw explained. Dovepaw gathered a group of apprentices to help, and warriors such as Sandstorm and Brackenfur followed. At last Dovepaw got to the ShadowClan border, and things did not look well. Some cats were pushed back a good distance behind the Abandoned Twolegplace! Dovepaw glanced around, and caught a glimpse of her leader and mentor lying motionless, while Kinkfur yowled triumph. Dovepaw reacted, sprinting over at Firestar's defense. She swiped at Kinkfur's belly, unbalancing her enemy, and in response her foe fell over. Behind Dovepaw, Cloudtail rushed to the scene, delivering a killing bite to Kinkfur. _This is more than a battle now_. Dovepaw realized. With that Dovepaw skidded back into the battle.

Yahoo- Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Battle of ShadowClan(Part 2)

Dovepaw gasped as Blackstar dived into the chaos, pinning down Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw yowled in protest- but Blackstar struck down into him. Before he had the chance to deliver the killing bite, Firestar dashed across and rammed into his side, setting Brambleclaw free. Ivypaw rushed over to supposedly help the injured deputy, and the two disappeared into the woods, away from the battle. Dovepaw questioned what she had seen with a "Are you sure" look. But she didn't have the time to conclude- she felt claws rake her back. It was Russetfur- the ShadowClan deputy. Dovepaw was pinned by her mighty paw- would anyone come to help her? At last, Dovepaw managed to struggle free from her grip after Russetfur suffered a blow to her head. Mousewhisker arrived and gave her a blow, tipping her over. Berrynose trampled over her and delivered the killing bite to the deputy. Dovepaw looked up from the lifeless Russetfur. "Retreat!" yowled Blackstar, hurt by the loss of the cat he turned to countless times. Several ThunderClan cats yowled triumph. This was one battle they would win. All the ThunderClan cats were accounted for, except for Ivypaw and Brambleclaw. What had happened to them? Suddenly, her sister dashed into the clearing and announced: "Brambleclaw is dead!"

_Nicely_ Read and Review, if you don't mind =)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

The Battle of ShadowClan(Part 3)

Ivypaw slowly dragged the dead body of Brambleclaw into the clearing. She could remember it all clearly as she let up a saddened yowl: "Brambleclaw is dead!". Ivypaw reflected into her mind as shocked gasps broke out from ThunderClan.

---FLASHBACK---

Brambleclaw was in the center of the fight- being struck down by Blackstar. Firestar rushed over to protect his deputy, and succeeded in granting Brambleclaw more time to live. Ivypaw rushed over to the heavily injured deputy. He sprinted as well as he could into the woods, and out of the deadly battle. Ivypaw easily kept up with him and followed. Brambleclaw finally reached a small clearing in the forest. He collapsed, Ivypaw looking on intently, and begged StarClan for mercy. It was at this that Ivypaw strode into the clearing, in front of Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, your deputy, right?" Ivypaw mockingly questioned. "Y-Yes." Brambleclaw managed. "Wow." Ivypaw commented. "Then you're a pathetically horrible one if you can't fend for yourself! I might as well just kill you here, if your so weak." Ivypaw finished, and turned around to face her newfound enemy. Brambleclaw was getting to his paws now, and was able to say "Never" without stuttering. But it was too late for the ThunderClan deputy. Ivypaw unbalanced him with a quick blow and finished him with the killing bite.

---END FLASHBACK---

Firestar bowed his head, showing his respects to his deputy. He then nodded to Ivypaw: "Thank you for bringing him here." The rest of ThunderClan gathered to pay their respects to their lost friend, and for just a moment, just a quick sliver of time- Ivypaw regretted what she had done. But soon she shook off the thought, and slowly traveled back to camp with her Clan.

I hope your enjoying this!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Huzzah! Ivypaw's "POV".

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. He didn't need to, though. The Clan was already gathered around the ledge, and when Firestar realized this, he began: "It is now moonhigh and time to appoint a new deputy- usually a task I hate to do." He paused to look around at his Clan. "I say these words before the body of Brambleclaw, so he may hear and approve my choice. Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Brackenfur dipped his head. "I promise to do my best being the deputy ThunderClan needs. I never expected to be given this honor. Thank you. Several cats gathered around Brackenfur to congratulate him, Brackenfur was an obviously popular choice. Ivypaw didn't know what to think; she was out of the running, so she really didn't care. Firestar yowled for silence, then continued: "Brackenfur will have plenty of time to manage deputy duties without an apprentice. It is time for Toadpaw and Rosepaw to receive their warrior names. Would they step forward?" Toadpaw and Rosepaw reluctantly stepped up to Firestar. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. "Toadpaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do" Toadpaw proudly spoke, and Icepaw made out an "I do". "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Toadpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Toadfrost. StarClan honors your hunting skills and loyalty. Rosepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Rosetail. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery." "Toadfrost! Rosepelt!" the Clan cheered, all but a few, including Ivypaw. She didn't care, as usual. Dovepaw shoved her side. "Cheer for them!" she encouraged. "Toadkit. Rosekit." She mockingly cheered. Dovepaw lowered her head in frustration, then walked away after Firestar signaled for the end of the meeting.

Hope you liked this chapter! Also, I made a typo for Foxpaw's warrior name. I meant for it to be Foxpelt, not Foxfur. This will be changed.


	18. Author's Note 1

**Hello All.**

This is ShadowVisions possibly returning... a long time ago our old Mac broke and by the time we got our new computer I had completly forgot about FanFiction- so I got everything set up on our new computer and 5 months later- I get an update that some nice person replied to this story :D Now I feel like updating again... so does anyone wish for me to continue?

-ShadowVisions


	19. Chapter 17

**I am BACCCCCKKKKK!**

**With a brand new Chapter 17 :D**

**Dovepaws POV**

**Also, I've learned to fix my formatting O_o**

Dovepaw woke up the next morning drowsy and tired- she had attempted to sit vigil for the lost deputy but failed and dosed off. She had expected to look stupid, and Ivypaw was laughing in her face.

"Dovepaw! Dawn patrol with Thornclaw and Ivypaw!" Brackenfur commanded, getting used to his new duties. "Scout out the territory on the ShadowClan border and take Sandstorm with you."

Dovepaw groaned. She staggered to her paws and struggled to the exit to camp. Suddenly, she was interrupted.

"Dovepaw! Wait! We need to talk." Lionblaze was calling her. Jayfeather was stepping behind him. Dovepaw waited for them to catch up.

"Ivypaw, Thornclaw. You two go ahead. I'll follow behind."

"Okay, but hurry up, slowpoke." Ivypaw replied in an angry tone. "What happened to you this morning?" Thornclaw questioned, confused. "Calm down."

"Follow me." Lionblaze and Jayfeather were right next to her now, and Lionblaze traversed through some trees and underbrush and across some slick mud from recent rainfall. Lionblaze lead the way through some thick bushes, where Jayfeather struggled a little bit. Finally, after passing a bent tree, they came to a hole in the ground. Dovepaw was utterly confused. "In here."

Dovepaw followed Lionblaze into the depths of the tunnel, with Jayfeather bringing up the rear. After they came into a small cave with a trickle of water running down, and multiple tunnels to choose to go through, Lionblaze stopped. "We need to talk, Dovepaw. About the prophecy."

"We need to know what your power is. Surely you know it by now!" Jayfeather insisted.

"Yes, I do." Dovepaw replied. "Listen. I was given 9 lives by StarClan."

"Okay." Lionblaze spoke after a period of silence. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"So what happens when you run out of lives?"

"I guess my power is gone, then."

Lionblaze and Jayfeather looked deep in thought. Obviously planning for the future.

"You need to get back, Dovepaw." Jayfeather realized. "The others will start to worry."

"Okay. I'll go back myself." With that Dovepaw started her journey back to the patrol.

Halfway through her way back, she encountered a small patrol composed of Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Dustpelt.

"What are you doing here?" Dovepaw questioned.

"We're the search party for you. All we know is that you three went missing, and Spiderleg is missing. Birchleg is injured in the camp. Something bad must have-" Dustpelt was cut off.

"That's horrible! How is Birchfall?" Dovepaw interrupted.

"Not so well. Leafpool needs Jayfeather if Birchfall wishes for survival." Mousewhisker informed.

To think Jayfeather was prancing around in the tunnels when a cat was dying... "I'll go get him!" Dovepaw was praying him and Lionblaze stayed put where they were.

Dovepaw dashed as fast as she could to the tunnel entrance, and skidded down the tunnel into the junction. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were nowhere to be found. Dovepaw began to panic. Suddenly, leaves flew up from the ground and danced into a whirlwind. Inside the mini-tornado a figure began to emerge. Half into full form, Dovepaw could make out the image of a cat. Then, the figure whispered- "Follow the river..." Dovepaw didn't wait for the figure to complete itself. She dashed off into the tunnel where the water flowed. It wasn't that long of a run; Lionblaze and Jayfeather were in a dead end cavern with a place for the river to leak out of the tunnels. Obviously the perfect meeting place. But there was no time to lose, so Dovepaw began- "Birchfall has been really hurt and there's not much hope for him if you don't come Jayfeather and Spiderleg is missing, but they sent out a search party for us. We don't know what or who did this to him and you need to come quick."

"Whoa." Said Lionblaze quickly. "Come on!"

Jayfeather rushed out as quickly as possible, but his blindness slowed him.

But by the time they got to camp, would it be too late?

**Oooo... cliffhanger!**

**Thx for reading... and review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Okay... so Chapta 18 :D Dovepaw's POV**

By the time Jayfeather struggled into camp, hope was almost lost. Birchfall had a huge gash in his side, obviously scratched by something sharp. He was not moving, at least unconscious. _If my father dies, some cat will be paying. _Dovepaw thought.

"Very bad, indeed." Jayfeather commented. "There's not much I can do. What do you think, Leafpool?"

Leafpool was thinking hard. "You should try something for the blood first."

Jayfeather went and found a ton of cobwebs to put on Birchfall's side.

Dovepaw could see her father's pain right in front of her. Struggling for survival... what if he died? Dovepaw could not bear to think of the thought. Surely Jayfeather would take care of him...

Jayfeather was helping Birchfall as fast as possible. Dovepaw could not believe a blind cat could work so fast. Dovepaw had no idea what all the herbs were, but she assumed Jayfeather knew what he was doing.

"Perhaps when he wakes up we can find out what did this to him." She heard a cat behind her mutter. In front of her, she could see Thornclaw reply. "Or _who._" Dovepaw shivered at the thought, who would want to murder her father? Quiet murmurs spread throughout the clan. Finally, Jayfeather reported. "He will live, barely. It will take a long time to heal. Brackenfur, keep him off patrols for a month." Jayfeather backed into his medicine den, while Leafpool praised him. The clan let up cheers, but some cats were afraid. What hurt Birchfall? Or worse- who?

A few minutes later, Ivypaw padded through the camp enterance, greeted not-so-warmly by Dovepaw. "Where were you?"

"The dawn patrol, remember? Thornclaw and Sandstorm told me to wait while they went to check out what was happening." Ivypaw answered, but Dovepaw suspected she was lying.

"Thornclaw and Sandstorm wouldn't leave you by the ShadowClan border." Dovepaw pointed out.

"Well they did." Ivypaw mewed flatly. She was a horrible liar.

"Nice try. What were you up to today?" Dovepaw questioned.

"None of your buisness. Go away."

Dovepaw went out hunting with Firestar a few minutes later, but only Firestar caught something. When they got back, Birchfall was slowly coming back from unconsciousness. "Father!" Cats started crowding all around Birchfall, and finally he spoke.

"Am I in StarClan?"

"No." Whitewing assured. "Jayfeather saved you. What happened?"

"I was going hunting with Spiderleg, Graystripe, and Blossompaw by the Great Oak. Graystripe suggested we split up to cover the territory better. So I went further toward the lake, and I was going to get a drink when it happened." Birchfall began.

"When what happened?" The clan was obviously anxious to hear any threat.

"I was nearly murdered. I couldn't get a glimpse of the cat, but as I was flown back from the blow, I could smell the obvious reek of ShadowClan. They're the ones behind it!" That made the clan go crazy.

"Kill them!"

"Launch an attack!"

"Take them out!"

"Wipe their territory out!"

Firestar was listening. With that, he dashed over to the Highledge and bounded up to the top. His yowl shook the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The clan below went absolutely silent. They were already there. Dovepaw pricked her ears to catch what ThunderClan would do next.

"Is everyone here? Good." Firestar acknowledged. "By now, you have probably heard Birchfall's story. I trust him, and that means ShadowClan needs to pay for what they have done."

The clan went up in excited cheers. They would show them! Dovepaw was ready to go fight, especially with her 8 lives to back her up. She would do anything for her clan.

"But-" Firestar stopped. "We will first announce it at the Gathering tomorrow. We will give ShadowClan to try and explain- and if it's not good- the attack will be the morning of the day after tomorrow."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the clan.

"Start preparing for battle. You are dismissed." Firestar concluded the meeting.

The next day came, and with it the Gathering. Firestar brought most of the Clan to show ShadowClan how they were not afraid to fight. Dovepaw was among those chosen, as was Ivypaw. The clan promptly arrived at the Island and filed in at the back. Firestar leapt up the tree with the other leaders, not showing an expression. Brackenfur padded to the bottom for the first time with the other deputies. It was the ShadowClan's deputy's first time as well, but Dovepaw did not recognize him. Above, Onestar let out a yowl.

"The Gathering is about to begin!"


	21. Author's Note 2

**Hello. School so far has been overwhelming and I haven't had the time to post or write the next chapter. I'd love to, but can't currently. So I'm going to set a deadline on myself to update every 3 days (or twice a week). :) I'll try to update tomorrow. Sorry to those who thought this was another chapter.**

**-ShadowVisions**


	22. Chapter 19

**Here you guys go. Ivypaw's POV, BTW.**

Onestar raised his tail and began to speak. "WindClan is thriving this season. Prey is running well, and we have been blessed with many new kits. The warriors den will be quite full next year." he finished. His clan supressed mrrows of agreement with their leader.

Leopardstar began. "Thankfully, we have the same situation as WindClan. StarClan has given us a terrific green-leaf, and new warriors are soon to be made." RiverClan let up yowls of agreement.

Blackstar was glaring onto the other side of the lake, but addressed the cats below. "Russetfur is dead. Snaketail is the new deputy."

Ivypaw shook her head. _Surely Rowanclaw could do better, especially since he- _

Ivypaw's thought was cut off by Blackstar's continuation. "Despite our loss, prey is running well, and ShadowClan is thriving."

_Yeah, right. _Ivypaw thought. _If only Ratscar could get his act together, then-_

She was cut off again, this time by Firestar. "Brackenfur is the new deputy. Brambleclaw was killed."

Cats from all clans dipped their heads, Brambleclaw helped them find their new home bravely. Firestar continued.

"Birchfall was found half-dead by the lake with ShadowClan scent all around him. With Leafpool and Jayfeather-"

"Nonsense!" Blackstar objected loudly. "I know nothing of this!"

"Let me finish." Firestar replied. "Our medicine cats were able to bring him back. With Birchfall awake, he said he was attacked by a cat- one with obvious ShadowClan scent." he finished.

"My Clan or I would never dare attack an innocent cat! I know nothing of this!"

Growls could be heard from ThunderClan cats, as well as those of ShadowClan.

"Say what you wish. But you and your clan have until dawn to repair your wrongs, or we'll show you what happens when you mess with ThunderClan!" Battle yowls rose up from ThunderClan, while murmurs of concern swept through ShadowClan. The other clans looked on confused as to what would happen next. Instead, Firestar started to file out his cats through the entrance, and across the fallen tree. The other clans followed out, with ShadowClan last. Ivypaw sighed. _How am I supposed to get those cats out of battle?_

Dawn came, and Firestar plotted the attack, with Brackenfur's help. "I need Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Lionblaze, and Graystripe to be on the front line to lead the attack. Brackenfur will lead a patrol of Hazeltail, Berrynose, Cinderheart, Whitewing, Thornclaw, and Sandstorm to go around the lake to attack from a different direction to catch them off guard. I will take the apprentices to finish up the battle. If your not coming, I need you to guard camp. Brightheart is messanger if something happens in camp. Does everyong understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Then we prepare now. Go to Jayfeather for your strengthening herbs, and we will leave as soon as the first patrol is ready."

A few minutes later, the first patrol was finsihing up, and Ivypaw pulled Spiderleg over behind camp without anyone else noticing. Spiderleg oddly looked ready to listen.

"Okay." Ivypaw began. I need you to sneak out of line, and meet by the Great Oak. I've instructed the ShadowClan members to do so as well. They'll be weak after battle."

Spiderleg nodded, and quickly dashed off back into patrol. Ivypaw was still surprised she got him to listen to her. Ivypaw shrugged and got into her line, ready to share the plan.


	23. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School is overwhelming, I didn't forget about this story at all! Here is the 20th chapter, which I believe marks the halfway point in this story...**

"First line warriors- go attack!" Firestar ordered. The cats dashed out of camp toward the ShadowClan border. Ivypaw noticed Spiderleg was falling a little behind. _Good. _

Just seconds later, shrieks were heard. Graystripe yowled "Ambush!"

"ThunderClan, attack!" Firestar ordered. All the warriors and apprentices charged through the entrance, and Ivypaw realized as she dashed through the entrance that Blackstar had brought the whole of ShadowClan- wait- where was Blackstar. Snaketail, the new deputy, seemed to be giving orders like he was in control of the battle. _Has somehing happened to Blackstar?_ Not considering the topic any longer, Ivypaw found a way to sneak out of the battle undetected. Ivypaw slipped through the ferns and reached the WindClan border- the river- and started following the river upstream toward the moonpool.

Ivypaw recognized the combined scent of ShadowClan and WindClan, but it was apparent Spiderleg had not yet arrived. Ivypaw trekked past the moonpool up to a high point on the nearest mountain, where there was a flat cliffside overlooking the lake. Breezepelt had discovered it some time earlier, and proposed it as the meeting place for the mini-clan.

Upon her arrival, all were there but Spiderleg. "He's coming." Ivypaw announced at the question. Ivypaw looked around. "Heathertail, Breezepelt, Ivyclaw (counting herself, -claw as she gave herself a warrior name), Ratscar, and Rowanclaw. Before the meeting started, Ivyclaw questioned Rowanclaw about Blackstar. "He's very sick- and with just 3 lives left now." He answered. Ratscar sighed. "You've got to get Snaketail out of that position- maybe a fake sign from StarClan to fool Littlecloud and Flametail to making you deputy?" Ivyclaw suggested. Rowanclaw nodded. "A good idea. I'll try to think of something later and report back." Ivyclaw nodded in approval.

At last, Spiderleg, made his way up the cliffside to the mini-plateau and the meeting could start. Ivypaw- no, -claw, began. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan are fighting this very instant. Kudos to those that had to slip out of battle to get here." She saw Ratscar nod and Spiderleg dip his head. Ivyclaw continued. "Battles are key to gaining higher ranks. In battle, the weak fall, and you can kill anyone you need from the opposing Clan without as much question. We need to make as many weak cats die as we can, so we can gain ranks. So next time there's a battle between two Clans that's not a meeting day- try and take out the other Clan's deputy or most-likely-deputy-to-be and make someone from our alliance deputy. Because after deputy comes leader." All cats nodded in united agreement, and a few let out quiet yowls of support.

After all had given their opinions, everyone walked back to their Clans.

**Oooohhh... a short explanation of Ivypaw's secret life! Next chapter is Dovepaw POV of the battle! Many cats fall!**


End file.
